


Alphabet Ficlets: C.2 is for Cookie (and that's good enough for me)

by Lysippe



Series: Alphabet Ficlets [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna was what could only be described as obsessed with cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Ficlets: C.2 is for Cookie (and that's good enough for me)

Johanna was what could only be described as obsessed with cookies. Not that she ever sought them out, but if one put a plate of them within ten feet of her, they would be gone within minutes. Katniss discovered this the first time they got a care package from Peeta, who had thought it would be funny to send the two domestically-disinclined women some of his tastiest treats. 

Upon receiving it, Johanna tossed the package toward Katniss, saying, “You got a present from your ex” in an entirely too casual manner.

“Your name is on the box too, you know,” Katniss said. “It’s for both of us.” She opened the box and pushed it toward Johanna for inspection, as if to prove that there was nothing inside for her to worry about.

Sure enough, Johanna tore through the package, tossing out the loaves of bread and little packages of candies without a care. It was only when Katniss reached for one of the tin foil-wrapped cylinders, carefully unwrapping it to reveal a half dozen cookies, that Johanna even looked up. 

“He sent cookies.” Katniss picked one up and took a small bite. “They’re delicious.” She pushed the roll of cookies across the table to Johanna who, to her surprise, grabbed one immediately and shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

“Holy shit,” Johanna said, spraying crumbs across the table.

“You’re disgusting.” Katniss wrinkled her nose, taking another bite as Johanna grabbed another cookie and proceeded to eat it whole.

“Not my fault these things are amazing,” Johanna shrugged, barely able to get the words out around the cookie in her mouth. 

“They’re going to be amazing and gone if you don’t stop,” Katniss warned as Johanna ate her third cookie.

Johanna’s hand stilled on its way to pick up the final cookie. “Katniss,” she said seriously, “these things are like edible sex.” 

Katniss raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Okay, almost as good as sex,” Johanna amended. “They’re not quite that good.”

“That’s better.”

“So really,” Johanna’s eyes sparkled as she grabbed the last cookie anyway, “if you don’t want me to open up another pack of cookies, you know what you need to do.”

“Are you seriously trying to get me into bed by threatening to eat all our cookies?” Katniss asked, disbelief coloring her words. 

“Well, all these cookies are probably going to give me a stomachache, which you will have to deal with later.”

“You are too much,” Katniss said, shaking her head.

“Is that a yes?” Johanna asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I  _guess_ ,” Katniss said with an exaggerated sigh, unable to completely stifle the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “If it’s for the greater good.”

“Oh, believe me,” Johanna said wryly, “it’ll be great. Just remind me to write Peeta a thank-you note later.” She stood, offering Katniss her hand.

“How very unlike you,” Katniss remarked, accepting the outstretched hand with a smile.

“Well,” Johanna said seriously, “I want to tell him all about how his cookies got me laid.”


End file.
